Snowed In
by BrittanasSantittany
Summary: Santana is going to Denver to attend a party celebrating her engagement to Dani. Brittany is also heading to Denver to escape her complicated life. A blizzard catches both women causing them to be stranded at an old closed lodge, owned by an older woman with a complicated past. How will life change for everyone once the roads are reopened and everyone has to go their separate ways.
1. Chance Meeting

Snowed In

 **A/N: Trying out a new idea. Since it is almost Christmas I wanted to write a small winter fic. The concept of the story is based on a film I saw on TV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters other than those which are my own.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

It's only five days until Christmas so everyone is getting organised to travel so they can be with their families during the holiday season. Most people are leaving their towns and arriving at their destinations however things are not going so well in Utah. The connecting roads between Las Vegas and Denver, heading through Utah are being monitored due to severe weather conditions which has led to some journeys being cancelled or delayed. With the bad weather set to persist things are not looking bright for the next couple of days.

Former waitress Brittany pierce is sitting on a packed bus heading towards Colorado after leaving her hometown. She wants to get far away from her tumultuous life in Las Vegas, however Colorado is the furthest away her money will take her.

"Look at all of the police officers!" a fellow male bus passenger says.

"Are they looking for someone?" Brittany asks worriedly.

"No it's just the snow" the middle aged woman seated next to Brittany replies.

"The snow?" Brittany questions confusedly. "There isn't any snow though" she adds as she looks out the bus window.

"There is a lot of snow on the mountains" the woman responds while looking at Brittany. "It would be unsafe for the bus to travel through the mountains if the snow were to fall worse and cause an avalanche."

"Right" Brittany says sadly while continuing to stare out the window. At this point she realises that the main connecting road out of the area is partially closed. Her heart immediately sinks at this because she just can't go back to Las Vegas, too much has happened there.

An announcement comes through the speakers on the bus where the driver declares that they're going to have to stop temporarily in a café at the side of the road until they figure out their next steps and find an alternative route. Everyone sighs in disappointment at this.

"This is rubbish, I am supposed to being seeing my grandson for the first time this Christmas" A man says in annoyance.

"Yeah and this will be my first Christmas with my wife since I had to work the past few years" another man adds in while folding his arms and sighing.

"I'm sorry but the road is only safe for four-by-four vehicles to travel" the bus driver says apologetically. "It wouldn't be safe for me to drive the road at the present time so in the meantime we are all going to have to wait in this cafe" the driver finishes before standing up and leading all his passengers including Brittany into the café.

As everyone enters the café they all rush to take a seat since it is so busy as other car travellers have had to stop here as well. Brittany sits down next to the woman she befriended on the bus. "I am not sure we are going to get any further dear" the woman tells Brittany.

"We have to, I can't stay here" Brittany says, desperation in her tone.

"The weather is supposed to get a lot worse I'm afraid" the woman says truthfully. "There is no way we are going to get over that road, the weather conditions are not safe."

"Oh well" Brittany replies dejectedly. Brittany can't stay here or go back to Las Vegas but it looks like she has no option. She hasn't got a clue what to do because the thought of going back to Las Vegas fills her with dread, that place is no good for her and it scares the hell out of her that she may end up back there.

Just as Brittany is thinking through her options and what she should do, she overhears a loud woman on her phone. "I am telling you, I will make it to the party. I will be in Denver in no time" the woman says loudly down the phone. "Come on, I'm Santana Lopez" the woman says with a smug smirk. "When have I ever broke a promise before babe?"

"I'm going to my best friend's birthday party in Denver" Brittany lies to the woman. She is trying to emphasise how important getting out of here and getting to Denver is. "I have to make it to Colorado" Brittany reiterates once more before she hears the loud woman speaking again.

"Dani, will you calm down" Santana says down the phone as she sits in her seat, moving impatiently from side to side. "Yes the road is closed but four-by-four vehicles are allowed so I will be there soon" Santana says but it is to no avail as her fiancée Dani is still angry with her. "Babe, chill. I promise I will be there in time for our engagement party…" Santana says before she hears a ringing tone. "Dani… are you still there… shit, she's hung up on me." Embarrassment suddenly comes over Santana when she looks up from her phone and realises everyone is looking at her and has presumably heard her phone conversation.

Aspiring singer Santana Lopez is another traveller who had to take cover in the café after her vehicle cut out and she had to stop at the garage next door to get it fixed for the road. Santana was heading to Denver to spend the holidays with her fiancée Dani and to also attend the engagement party that Dani and her family were throwing for them. Santana was just about half way through her journey when her engine gave way causing her to wind up here, in the middle of Utah.

Just as Santana is finishing her coffee, she gets another phone call. "Hello" Santana says when answering the phone and then she gets a reply. "So my car is ready then?" Santana asks and then receives another reply. "Excellent, I will be there in two minutes. I am in the café next door" Santana says and then she hangs up. "At least I can get to Denver now" Santana says out loud to herself before she stands up from the table quickly and throws her jacket on before leaving the diner in a haste.

"I will be back in a minute" Brittany tells the woman next to her while offering her a soft smile. The woman nods at Brittany before Brittany rushes out of the diner. "Excuse me" Brittany shouts when she sees Santana's back but Santana doesn't turn around. "Excuse me, miss" Brittany says louder this time, catching Santana's attention, and causing her to turn and look at Brittany.

"Eh… yeah?" Santana asks, wondering why this woman is calling out to her.

"I heard your phone conversation in there" Brittany tells the brunette while nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"Yeah, you and everyone else in the diner" Santana sighs out. "I'd waited two hours before I could get any cell phone signal."

"I heard you are going to Denver" Brittany says nervously as she moves closer to Santana.

"Yeah…" Santana replies, feeling a little confused as to where this blonde woman is planning on taking this conversation.

"Can I get a ride with you?" Brittany asks hopefully. "I've got money, it's only two hundred dollars but you can have it all" Brittany says before she then pulls out the money from her jacket and thrusts it in Santana's direction. "I know it is not much but I could get you more when we get to Denver."

"Look, I don't want to take you money" Santana says honestly. "If you agree to it, how about we just go halves on gas?" Santana offers up with a shrug. Santana was driving to Denver anyway so there is no way she would take this young woman's money plus halving the gas would help Santana out.

"So you will give me a ride?" Brittany asks excitedly while almost bouncing on the spot.

"Yes" Santana responds calmly. "I am Santana by the way."

"I'm Brittany" Brittany says before shaking Santana's outstretched hand. It doesn't go unnoticed by Brittany how beautiful she thinks Santana looks. Brittany has never been with anyone apart from Henry who has been her one and only boyfriend so it is rare for her that she finds someone who she truly thinks is beautiful. Henry is one of the reasons why Brittany is so desperate to escape her life in Las Vegas and get to Denver instead. Henry is probably the sole reason to all of her problems.

"Why don't you get your bags from the bus and I will go and bring my car round" Santana says to Brittany before they both rush off in opposite directions and then meet a few minutes later.

"Are you sure about this?" the woman from earlier that Brittany was sitting with asks. "You don't even know her" the women says worriedly.

"She seems like a decent woman" Brittany says, referring to Santana.

"Ready to go?" Santana asks Brittany before taking Brittany's bag from her and putting it in the trunk.

"I'm ready" Brittany says impatiently.

"Be careful, drive safe" the middle-aged women tells the pair. "Take care."

"Thank you, you too" Brittany replies happily before getting in the car with Santana.

"Let's set off then before the snow gets worse on the mountains" Santana says before she drives off. While driving off the middle aged woman takes a note of Santana's license plate number just in case something goes wrong and Santana isn't someone Brittany can trust. Better to be safe than sorry, the woman thinks to herself. "I can't be delayed anymore or I will be in big big trouble" Santana says before laughing lightly.

/

"It's really actually Dani's mom" Santana says. "She wants to make the big announcement before Christmas" Santana explains before sighing. "I would just be happy if Dani and I celebrate our engagement together rather than showcasing it all to everyone. I mean can't we just tell everyone when we see them instead of making a big deal of it and making it into a huge announcement?"

"She's probably just excited that her child is getting married" Brittany says with a smile while playing with her hair braid.

"Maybe" Santana hums out.

"How come you are not wearing a ring?" Brittany asks curiously.

"I don't have one, I proposed to Dani so she never really had a chance to get me a ring" Santana replies.

"Oh, so Dani is a girl?" Brittany asks and Santana nods. "At least you can get married in any state you want now."

"Yeah" Santana says but she doesn't seem to be as thrilled about this engagement as she should be. Brittany thinks that if it was her that was marrying the woman she loved then she would be jumping for joy.

"You love her?" Brittany asks while looking at Santana.

"Huh" Santana asks, half listening.

"Dani, do you love her?" Brittany asks but doesn't wait for a reply. "And she loves you?"

"Yeah" Santana says, replying to both questions.

"Don't worry then" Brittany tells Santana. "I can see you look super worried but if you both love each other then don't worry about it, you will get to see each other as soon as you can" Brittany says while placing her left hand on top of Santana's hand. "I am sure the phone conversation was just because she wanted to see you, if you are late or don't make it on time then I am sure she will forgive you."

"Well you don't know Dani" Santana says before laughing a little.

It doesn't take long before darkness takes over the roads but in Santana's mind they need to keep powering through, they can't stop until they get to Denver. Santana looks towards Brittany and can't help but smile slightly when she sees that Brittany is sleeping peacefully. The more they drive though, the worse the snow is becoming causing Santana's vision on the road to be very poor. All she can see in front of her is white flakes coming towards her windscreen.

"Whoa" Brittany says as she is awoken from her sleep with Santana's car sliding slightly.

"Sorry" Santana apologises. "One of the wheels hit a really slippery patch."

"It's not your fault, it's the weather" Brittany says, while taking deep breaths to try and calm herself down from the fright she got.

/

"Oh shit" Santana hisses out when she feels the vehicle sliding from side to side.

"AAHH" Brittany screams when the vehicle swerves and almost tips onto its side. Santana manages to stop the vehicle but it ends up at a tilt with the left side of the vehicle sitting on a large pile of snow.

"Are you ok?" Santana asks Brittany while panicking.

"Yeah, I'm ok" Brittany says as she holds her chest and takes a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry about this" Santana says, regretting what happened. "Hey, are you crying?"

"I'm fine" Brittany says while looking into Santana's eyes.

"I'm going to unbuckle myself and then I will come closer to you" Santana tells Brittany before she takes off her safety belt and holds onto both front seats before almost falling on Brittany. "I'm sorry… wait, you're pregnant."

"Of course I'm pregnant" Brittany says, almost looking a little offended. "What did you think… I was just really fat?"

"No I thought you were… uhm… yeah" Santana stutters out before becoming red in the face with not only the cold but embarrassment as well. "You know what… never mind, I am just digging myself further and further here." Santana then turns towards the back of her car and grabs a sleeping bag. "Apparently you are supposed to stay in the car but we can't stay like this" Santana says before handing Brittany the sleeping bag. "We're going to have to get out of the car so wrap the sleeping bag around you."

Santana manoeuvres herself out of the car before she then helps Brittany out. All both women can see though is white, there is snow everywhere and they are in the middle of nowhere. They keep walking around for a while until Santana spots a sign.

"We've made it" Santana declares.

"Made it, made it where?" Brittany asks confused before Santana points at a sign. "Rosemont" Brittany says as she reads the sign. "What's that?"

"I don't know but it must be something" Santana replies while shrugging. "Let's go and see if we can find out what the sign is referencing." Santana then helps Brittany as they walk around, trying to figure out what the sign means.

"Look, there's a building" Brittany says as she points to something in the distance.

"Maybe it is a lodge or something" Santana says hopefully while leading Brittany closer.

As the women approach the lodge, an older woman with a shotgun appears.

"We've been caught in an accident and we need some help" Santana shouts towards the woman. "Is there any way that you could help us?"

"Idiots, you should have thought about this before going out joyriding" the woman barks back before thrusting her shotgun in the air and letting off a shot. "Get off of my property this instant or I will aim my next shot at you."

"Jeez, calm down" Santana says angrily. "We just need some help." Santana then whispers to Brittany "Can you try and talk to her, I'm going to…" but she gets cut off by a man.

"I would listen to her" the man says to Santana.

"Go on, get out of here and take your fat friend with you" the woman says harshly, raising her gun.

"I'm not fat, I am eight and a half months pregnant" Brittany states while gesturing to her stomach. The man then touches Brittany's stomach.

"She's telling the truth, we got to let them in" the man tells the woman. "We can't leave a pregnant woman out in the cold."

"No way, I want them off of this property Charlie" the woman says to the man. "Pregnant or not, any woman who is well enough to run around on a snowmobile is well enough to walk home."

"We are not on snowmobiles" Santana says while holding her hands up and walking closer to the woman. "We were in a car but it crashed so we just need some help."

"Rosemary, we have to let them in" the man scolds the woman. "They're freezing out here."

"WE, what do you mean WE?" the woman shouts. "You work for me, this is my inn."

"Don't listen to anything she says, she's not going to shoot" the man, Charlie tells Brittany and Santana.

"That's it, you're fired" the woman shouts to Charlie.

"The next time you fire me, I am really going to quit" Charlie says angrily. "And I will find myself a decent job." Charlie then turns to Brittany and Santana "You two, follow me in." He then leads everyone inside the lodge.

"Can I use your phone?" Santana asks. "Our cell phones are out of service."

"The landline is down, it has been like this for two days" Charlie explains. "It always does this when the weather is like this."

"They can sleep in your room, they are your guests" the woman, Rosemary, says while taking off her coat. "You can make up a bed for yourself in the storeroom." Rosemary then turns and looks at the two women but for some reason she can't stop looking at Brittany.

"Is everything ok?" Brittany asks nervously, feeling a little self-conscious under Rosemary's gaze.

"She's eight months pregnant" Rosemary tells Charlie. "She could have the baby anytime."

"Exactly, which is why we need to help them" Charlie says. "Can you not at least act like a decent human being Rosemary?"

"Look, they can take their clothes off and wear some of the clothes from the closet in room thirty" Rosemary says. "I can wash and dry their clothes."

"Ok" Charlie says, he is glad that Rosemary listened to him.

"My name is Santana and this is Brittany" Santana says with a polite smile before Brittany waves awkwardly.

"Just take them down to your room and get them out of their wet clothes" Rosemary says drily before she walks off towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry about her, she is always like that" Charlie says while waving it off. "Anyway, I will show you ladies to your room" He then adds before leading Brittany and Santana towards their room.

* * *

 **A/N:That's the first chapter, let me know what you think. This story will probably be a lot shorter than my other fics.  
**


	2. Trapped Inn

**Thanks for reviews, follows, favourites. Here's chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2: Trapped Inn

"Here we are" Charlie says when Santana, Brittany and he reach the room. "If you give me a second I will just collect some of my stuff and then I will go and fetch you girls some food."

"Thank you" Santana replies politely before she takes a seat on the bed next to Brittany while Charlie gathers some of his own clothes and then he leaves the room.

"So, this is…" Brittany starts but gets cut off by Charlie re-entering the room again.

"Sorry, I just needed to…" Charlie says as he holds up an opened bottle of whisky that he got from one of the drawers. "Working for Rosemary is hard so I… need this" Charlie says before leaving the room for good this time.

"Is it just me or does all of this seem a little bit sinister to you?" Brittany asks Santana. Brittany definitely feels a little uneasy here. "The owner of the inn doesn't seem too pleasant and the guy seems a little weird."

"I know what you mean" Santana says before she places a comforting hand on Brittany's back. "Don't worry though, as soon as the dawn breaks and it gets light outside again then I will go and look and see if I can find the car and hopefully get it fixed so we can be back on our way to Denver."

"Thanks Santana" Brittany says as she kisses the brunette's cheek. "I know I don't know you that well but I am glad I have got you here with me."

"Me too" Santana agrees with a genuine smile.

Around twenty minutes later Rosemary and Charlie enter the room with two large trays full of food, giving the women one each before Rosemary picks up their wet clothes from when they got changed earlier.

"Do you need anything else?" Rosemary asks, only making eye contact with Santana while never looking straight at Brittany.

"No ma'am" Brittany replies politely.

"This food is delicious" Santana says as she takes a large mouthful.

"It is just soup" Rosemary states.

"It's very good soup" Santana says back before looking up at Charlie and Rosemary.

"Well, goodnight then" Rosemary says coldly before she leaves the room.

"Let us know if you need anything" Charlie says before he exits the room.

"Try the soup, it is amazing" Santana tells Brittany who does as Santana says.

/

"Henry wasn't a nice guy" Brittany says. "I was around maybe thirteen or fourteen when I began realising that I had a crush on my best friend's girlfriend but as I turned fifteen I realised that I had to get over my crush so I ended up meeting Henry just before my sixteenth birthday."

"Did he go to school with you?" Santana asks tentatively, trying not to pry too much in case it makes Brittany uncomfortable.

"Eh… No" Brittany answers. "He… uhm… he's a little older than me… he's thirty-two."

"I see, isn't that… weird" Santana asks because she isn't sure what to say. She doesn't have a problem with age differences but if Brittany is only nineteen just now then henry must have been around twenty-eight or twenty-nine when Brittany was sixteen which just seems a little weird to Santana.

"Yeah, I understand that now but before that I was just a young girl who thought she was in love" Brittany explains before moving uncomfortably on the bed. "Do you mind if we don't talk about this anymore?"

"Yeah, sure. We don't need to talk about it" Santana says with a smile. "We can talk about something else."

"How did you and Dani meet then?" Brittany asks with a smile.

"It was through mutual friends" Santana answers before sitting back on the bed and covering Brittany and herself with a blanket. "It wasn't exactly love at first sight, I don't tend to date people like Dani."

"What do you mean?" Brittany enquires. "Is she not your usual type?"

"Not really, Dani is a bit high maintenance and very demanding you know" Santana says to which Brittany nods. "She likes all the flashy stuff and expensive gifts, Dani came from a family with money so she just sort of expects me to treat her the way mommy and daddy treated her."

"I know the type you mean" Brittany says before laughing lightly and then moving closer to Santana so she can absorb some of her warmth.

"I'm a struggling singer who doesn't have a set job tied down so sometimes money is tight for me so I can't give Dani what she wants" Santana says sadly. "I sometimes wish that Dani would be happy and satisfied with me saying 'I love you and I want to spend my life with you' rather than her expecting me to say it at the same time as I give her a diamond."

"I must be the total opposite from Dani then" Brittany says as she laughs. "I would much prefer to be wrapped up in the arms of someone who loves me than to be presented with jewellery, don't get me wrong, I like jewellery but I would much rather have love than money" Brittany describes, earning her an endearing smile from Santana. "Henry promised me the world and said he would give me whatever I wanted and I thought that meant he loves me but it didn't, I was just too naïve to realise what was in front of me. If I do ever have another relationship then I want it to be based on love and not what everyone else wants for me."

"You are a beautiful woman Brittany, any man or woman would be so lucky to have you" Santana says before she kisses Brittany's cheek. "Don't let your past ruin your future, let your thoughts of the future make your present happy."

"Thank you Santana" Brittany says sincerely before she lies further down on the bed.

"You're welcome Brittany" Santana responds. "I can sleep on the floor."

"Nonsense, we can share the bed. They think we are girlfriends anyway" Brittany says before Santana then lies down behind her.

/

"That soup last night was incredible" Santana tells Charlie the next morning as she helps to clean up the dishes.

"That was nothing, all she makes now is plain food" Charlie says. "Back when the… you've never heard of the Rosemont Lodge have you?"

"I can't say that I have" Santana replies honestly as she scrubs the bowls.

"That's probably because it has been closed for…" Charlie says before going into a deep thought. "About sixteen years" Charlie finishes. "How old were you then?"

"I was six" Santana replies.

"Well the lodge, it was very famous" Charlie says with a fond smile. "We had presidents here and majors, we even had some sport stars and other famous personalities."

"Cool" Santana says smiling.

"The lodge had everything, there was horseback riding, ice skating, hunting, fishing, golf, tennis, karaoke, dinner dances, singing competitions and lots more" Charlie lists off. "It was an amazing place with amazing people." Santana smiles at Charlie's words, it definitely does sound really good. "Do you know what the best attraction was?"

"Karaoke and singing competitions?" Santana guesses, that is her sort of entertainment.

"No, the food" Charlie replies nostalgically. "Rosie's cooking was to die for, she got written up in magazines and she got lots of accolades as well" Charlie recounts, his stomach rumbling at the thought of the food that used to be served. "It was the food and the fact that Rosie always made every night a party that kept people coming and others returning."

"No offence" Santana says laughing. "But Rosie doesn't seem like the partying type."

"I know, I know" Charlie agrees. "These days you are looking at a bitter, old woman…" Charlie starts before he and Santana hear a thud as Rosie slams the dry clothes down on the table.

"Well the bitter, old woman is now looking at a drunken ass" Rosie says to Charlie. "And a girl, stupid enough to drive a pregnant girl out into a blizzard and crash the vehicle."

"I..."

"Did she eat?" Rosemary asks Santana, cutting her off from what she was about to say.

"Yes, and it was delicious" Santana replies politely.

"Good, well I want you two out of here by the end of the day" Rosemary says coldly.

"It's not going to be that easy, there will be snow drifts around ten feet in the air" Charlie intercepts.

"We have ploughed out our own road before" Rosemary says.

"Not in snow this deep" Charlie objects. "It is going to be nearly impossible, we can't plough the highway. Remember it took eight days the last time."

"Eight days?" Santana says astonished, she needs to get to Denver very soon. Christmas will be over in eight days.

"I want them out by the end of the day Charlie" Rosemary says before stomping off.

"I better take these dry clothes up to Brittany" Santana says before she goes towards their room and quietly walks inside.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not sleeping" Brittany says with a smile. "You don't need to tiptoe around, it's hard to sleep with those two around anyway."

"Charlie isn't too bad actually" Santana says as she sits down on the bed. "She's crazy" Santana adds, talking about Rosemary this time.

"And pretty scary" Brittany says laughing. "First of all she kept staring at me and now she can't even look me in the eye."

"It's weird, she cooked us a brilliant meal and washes all our clothes but it is like she wants to strangle us or something" Santana says before grinning at Brittany's cute but confused face.

"Do they still think we are girlfriends?" Brittany asks.

"I haven't had a chance to say otherwise" Santana answers before lying next to Brittany. "Surely someone thinking your dating a hot and sexy chick like me is not that bad." Santana then winks playfully at Brittany causing her to blush. The blush doesn't go unnoticed by Santana though which kind of makes her happy, it has been a long while since Santana last felt like this. Any time she tries to flirt with Dani, it either goes right over Dani's head or Dani doesn't pay attention to it.

"Can you believe we only met yesterday?" Brittany asks. "It feels like we met ages ago, it has been a long sixteen hours or however long it has been."

"I know" Santana says with a small laugh. "If Dani could see me now she would kill me, not only because I am tucked up in bed with another gorgeous woman but because there is rarely ever a time that Dani doesn't want to kill me, I can never do right from doing wrong." Brittany doesn't say anything because she doesn't know what to say. That's a lie actually, she does know what to say but she can't exactly say to Santana; 'you are better off without Dani, she doesn't deserve someone as amazing and as pretty as you' because that would be rude, Brittany barely knows Santana and she doesn't even know Dani at all.

/

As soon as it gets a lot brighter outside, Santana suddenly wakes up and realises Brittany and her must have fell asleep again. When Santana opens her eyes, she can't help but smile at the blonde beauty cuddled into her side. Santana knows that she just met Brittany yesterday but for some reason she finds herself really drawn to Brittany, like a moth to a flame.

Santana gently rolls Brittany over slightly so she can continue to sleep and then Santana gets out of bed and gets dressed before she heads down to the kitchen.

"Hi, did you manage to get a nap?" Charlie asks Santana who nods. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Oh yes please" Santana says excitedly, she can't properly function in the morning unless she has had her coffee. "I came to see if there is anything I can do to help" Santana enquires.

"Actually there is, do you fancy a little exercise before breakfast?" Charlie asks to which Santana nods. Charlie then takes Santana into the garage where she is met with a whole host of different types of machinery. "If you really want to work up an appetite before breakfast then you can take this red flag here down to the front gate" Charlie says. "It lets snow ploughs know that we want our road cleared."

"What if they don't clear it for eight days though?" Santana asks, panicking a little inside.

"You never know, they might come sooner" Charlie answers. "It's worth a shot."

/

Meanwhile, Brittany is up in her bedroom and has just woken up. She slowly gets dressed before she heads downstairs to see if she can find Santana but instead she sees Rosemary in the kitchen so she tries to quietly put on her jacket and sneak out the backdoor.

"Charlie?" Rosemary says when she hears a door but she receives no response. She brushes it off and carries on making breakfast before taking a tray up for Brittany and Santana. When she realises the room is empty she sets the tray down for when the women return, thinking nothing of both their absences. Rosemary then heads to the restroom door and knocks on it "Girl" she shouts before knocking again when there is no response. "Brittany" she shouts but after hearing nothing Rosemary walks off.

Rosemary then heads to the garage where Charlie is fixing a piece of machinery.

"Where are they?" Rosemary asks as she bursts into the room.

"I sent Santana down to the end of the road with the flag" Charlie says.

"Ok, so where is the other girl?" Rosemary asks, causing Charlie to just shrug. "Don't just shrug, we have to find her."

"Brittany!" Charlie shouts as he and Rosemary leave the house.

"Brittany" Rosemary shouts as well. "Where are you?"

As Charlie and Rosemary continue to look for Brittany, Brittany is actually at the other end of the lodge area trying to find a way of getting to the main road. As Brittany struggles to walk through snow about two feet deep, she can't help but shiver at how cold it is outside.

Santana finally gets to the gate where she stabs the flag into the ground and takes a deep breath. "Brittany!" Santana hears Charlie's voice so she turns around to see Charlie falling every two seconds as he tries to run in the snow. "Brittany, where are you?" Charlie shouts and then it becomes apparent to Santana that Brittany must have run off.

"Hey, what's going on?" Santana asks worriedly when Charlie gets closer.

"Brittany's not in the lodge" Charlie answers, causing Santana's heart to speed up with worry.

"Ok, I will go find her" Santana says. "You go back to the lodge, you look freezing."

"The area is too big for you to look yourself, I will help you" Charlie says before he and Santana agree to go in different directions to find Brittany.

It's about ten minutes later when Santana finally comes face to face with Brittany. "What are you doing?" Santana asks the panicked looking girl.

"I've got to get out of here" Brittany rambles before trying to push past Santana.

"Hey, you are not going anywhere" Santana says with finality. "You are over eight months pregnant and it is freezing out here, all there is is snow for miles."

"I have to go Santana, please let go of me" Brittany all but pleads with Santana to let her go.

"I am not letting you go anywhere, not in this weather" Santana states before pulling Brittany in close for a hug so her body heat can heat Brittany up a bit. "I care about you Brittany and I care about your baby so I am not letting you risk your health."

"Santana you have only known me for twenty four hours" Brittany says with a deep sigh.

"It doesn't matter how long I have known you, I still care about you" Santana tells Brittany before giving Brittany a small smile. "Please come back to the lodge with me, I promise you that I will do my all to get us away from here as soon as I can."

"Ok, fine" Brittany says as she gives in and then she lets Santana lead her back to the lodge. Brittany may be wearing two pair of gloves and Santana may have a pair of gloves on too but that doesn't stop the tingling feeling that overcomes Brittany's body as Santana links hands with her. "Why do you let Dani treat you the way she does?" Brittany asks as they trundle through the snow.

"Because I love her I guess" Santana says but her voice sounds a little unsure. "To be honest with you, the longer it takes for me to get to Denver the more I am going to dread to see her because I know she will be really unhappy with me."

"You seem like a really nice person Santana" Brittany says truthfully.

"Why thank you Britt" Santana says with a cheeky smile before she kisses Brittany's cheek. The more Santana kisses Brittany's cheek the more Brittany wishes she could kiss Santana for real. Brittany knows it is wrong to think like that when Santana has a fiancée but she can't help it, she feels like she has bonded with Santana on a level that she has never even came close to with someone else. "You seem like a nice person too."

"Thank you" Brittany says before this time, she kisses Santana's cheek. Brittany doesn't know it but the shivers Santana is experiencing are not from the cold, they are from the tingles she feels whenever Brittany is around her.

"There you two are" Charlie says as he collapses at Santana and Brittany's feet. "Girls, I am old and I'm cold so can we please go back to the lodge?"

"That's where we were just going" Santana says with a smile as she wraps her other arm around Brittany's waist.

"Good" Charlie says, releasing a relieved sigh before he picks himself up off the ground and goes back to the lodge with the women.

/

After getting back into the lodge Rosemary helps Brittany back into bed so she can rest. "You rest, everything will be alright" Rosemary tells Brittany while she gentle brushes Brittany's hair out of her face. Brittany feels a little creeped out that Rosemary is looking at her weirdly but what Brittany doesn't know is that she reminds Rosemary of the past, part of her past that caused her to close down the lodge.

Rosemary leaves Brittany to rest so she goes to the kitchen where Santana and Charlie are.

"Now she has a fever" Rosemary declares angrily. "What on earth did you do or say to that girl to cause her to run off?" Rosemary asks while glaring at Santana.

"Nothing" Santana professes. "I only met her yesterday."

"What!" Rosemary barks before spinning around so fast to meet Santana's gaze. "You mean you're not her…"

"No" Santana says. "I am not her girlfriend, she asked for a ride to Denver so I gave her one."

"Oh" Rosemary says. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you never gave me a chance to" Santana answers quickly before taking a deep breath.

"You slept in the same bed" Rosemary says sounding a little surprised.

"Look, it's not like I was going to try it on with her or anything" Santana says, feeling a little offended by the face Rosemary pulled a moment ago. "I'm engaged to someone else, that's why I was going to Denver" Santana says. "For my engagement party."

"How long will it take to get the generator on?" Rosemary asks Charlie.

"Rosie, the generator has been on since the power went out" Charlie responds.

"Not that one, the big generator?" Rosemary asks.

"About half an hour" is Charlie's answer.

"Good, put that on and then put the fireplace in room one hundred and thirty three on, Brittany can have that room" Rosemary says. "She can have room one hundred and thirty four" Rosemary says as she points to Santana.

"Can you give me a hand?" Charlie asks Santana who just nods and then follows Charlie.

"Wow…" Santana says when they enter the large reception room. The ceiling is so high and there is a large fireplace up the back with a few tables and lots of couches all covered up. "I can certainly see how amazing this place used to be" Santana says as she takes it all in. the place looks immaculate aside from some of the cover sheets which look a little dusty.

"The biggest Christmas tree you ever saw used to sit in that corner" Charlie says as he points to the left back corner. "Every winter time it would make all the guests ooh and aah in amazement." From the stonework to the woodwork, the whole room has a special ambience about it.

While Brittany sleeps, Santana and Charlie tidied up while Rosemary comes along with her cleaning trolley and cleans the whole of room one hundred and thirty three so it is fit and hygienic for Brittany and her unborn child to stay in. Once the room is all sorted, Rosemary then escorts Brittany to the room before making her something else to eat.

* * *

 **That's chapter 2, let me know what you think. Chapter 3 will be up very soon.**


	3. Revelations

**Thanks for reviews/favs/follows. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Revelations

"What are you doing out of bed, get back into bed" Rosemary tells Brittany when she walks into the bedroom and finds Brittany roaming around the room.

"This room is beautiful and so is the view" Brittany says. "All you can see is snow for miles."

Brittany then gets into bed and Rosemary places the tray of food on top of the covers next to her. "You should eat this, you need as much energy as you can get for the sake of not only yourself but your baby as well."

"I will eat it" Brittany responds. She can't help but feel a little nervous around Rosemary because she is still acting weird around Brittany and still won't look her in the eye. "You really don't need to do all this for me, I don't want you going to too much trouble."

"It is no trouble at all" Rosemary says as she stares out of the window.

"Why don't you ever look at me?" Brittany asks nervously while looking at Rosemary.

"I do look at you" Rosemary replies with her eyes comically wide before she eventually does look right at the blonde. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" Brittany answers while looking down and shaking her head.

"Charlie told me why you ran away" Rosemary says gently. "He said that when Santana and he brought you back here you said that you wanted to be dead?" Rosemary questions to which Brittany's nod clarifies. "I understand what you are going through, I know what it feels like to feel that way."

"You do?" Brittany asks before she sits further up the bed.

"Yes" Rosemary answers as she sits at the bottom of the bed. "But you can't think about just yourself" Rosemary explains.

"You mean the baby?" the young blonde responds while taking a deep breath.

"Yes and what about your parents… they would miss you" Rosemary says.

"Yeah right" Brittany scoffs. "They wish I was dead too, they said they never wanted to hear my name again."

"Oh-kay" Rosemary drawls out. "What about the baby's father, he would miss you" she says. She is trying to help Brittany change her mind and think in a more positive way.

"Oh yeah, he would be devastated" Brittany replies with a look of disgust.

"What do you mean?" the older woman asks. There is definitely more about Brittany than meets the eye.

"It doesn't matter, I would prefer not to talk about it if you don't mind" Brittany says while yawning.

"Of course not, you should go for a sleep" Rosemary tells Brittany. "I want you to eat that food first though."

"I will" Brittany promises before Rosemary gives her a genuine smile and then she leaves Brittany alone in the room.

/

"I am telling you Charlie, this place would be amazing if you reopened" Santana says as she looks around the large lodge. "You could have a party in the reception room, I could totally see karaoke in there."

"There is no chance of it reopening" Charlie tells an excited Santana.

"Come on, I have been in a lot of restaurants and hotels, and this place could blow them all out of the water" Santana says while she plays with a small lamp.

"Been to a lot of places then eh?" Charlie teases.

"I've worked in a lot of places" Santana says. "I don't get as many singing gigs as I would like so I would occasionally waitress on the side" she adds. "When you are surrounded by people who are rolling in the money then you sort of feel pressured to work all day every day."

"You have a rich family then?" Charlie assumes before he takes the lamp from Santana because she has nearly dropped it on three occasions now.

"No, I am marrying into a rich family" she says.

"Oh yes, you are engaged" the man says.

"I am" Santana confirms.

"You don't sound too thrilled, do you not want to get married?" Charlie asks and then he gestures for Santana to take a seat next to him.

"I am not sure anymore" Santana answers truthfully. "I was absolutely sure it was the right thing but these past few days have made me reconsider everything, I am definitely having doubts about my relationship."

"I think I would be having doubts too if I had feelings for someone else" Charlie says.

"W-wh-what do you… mean?" Santana stutters while refusing to make eye contact with Charlie.

"I can tell by the way you look at Brittany that you like her" Charlie says knowingly.

"She's different to anyone else I have ever met" Santana says, trying not to smile too much.

"She's a sweet girl Santana and although I don't know you both that well, I do know that getting hurt is not something that Brittany can take with the way her head is at the moment" Charlie says but Santana knows this.

/

"You were fifteen and he was how old?" Rosemary asks Brittany. She had come back to Brittany's bedroom to collect the dirty dishes and then both women ended up having a heart to heart so to speak.

"I was just about sixteen and he was twenty nine" Brittany answers.

"He is the type of man who can manipulate very easily" Rosemary tells Brittany.

"I didn't feel manipulated, it was what I wanted, and I was in love" Brittany explains without taking a breath. "I went after him more than he went after me" Brittany says before she shakes her head. "That makes me sound so bad."

"It doesn't" Rosemary says kindly, understanding that Brittany was just a girl who fell in love with the wrong guy.

"It sounded like that to my parents, they are very religious people so they kept telling me how ashamed they were of me" Brittany says as a tear rolls down her face. "I then got sent off to boarding school and Henry moved away for just under two years and then we saw one another again and everything went back to how it was between us."

"And then you got pregnant?" Rosemary asks.

"Yeah and Henry told me that he still loved me" Brittany says.

"Whose idea was it to put the baby up for adoption?" Rosemary quizzes after Brittany had admitted that the baby was supposed to be adopted.

"Both of us actually, Henry said that once I had been to college then we could start a family" Brittany says recollecting everything that has happened over the past few years.

"You know how that sounds, don't you?" Rosemary asks, causing Brittany to nod.

"Like he was manipulating me" Brittany says in realisation, receiving a sympathetic but comforting smile from Rosemary. "It made sense though, he was talking like we were a couple and how advantageous it would be for the baby to be brought up by a couple who are ready to be parents."

"I see" Rosemary says before she gives Brittany a reassuring smile that it is ok to continue with her story.

"The part about another couple being able to give the baby what we couldn't was true to an extent" Brittany says. "But then everything just all came out."

"What came out?" Rosemary enquires gently while squeezing Brittany's hand.

"Henry done all the talking when it came to the adoption couple, the woman apparently wanted to speak to me but Henry would always make something up and say I wasn't available" Brittany says as she fidgets with her fingers. "He would always say I was out or sleeping or something like that but there was a day when he left his cell phone at home and they phoned so I answered it" she tells the older women. "The couple were very nice but I suddenly got a little suspicious and then the truth came out."

"Uh huh" Rosemary says before she squeezes Brittany's hand again to encourage her to go on. She can tell how hard this is for Brittany just by the hurt expression on the younger woman's face.

"The woman told me that she would give the baby everything they ever wanted or needed which put my mind at ease" Brittany says with a hint of a smile. "But then the man said that the seventy-five thousand dollars is only a fraction of what they will spend on the baby" she says, feeling sick at the thought. "He was selling our baby."

"Oh my… you must have been shocked" Rosemary responds, she doesn't know what else to say. She is sad that Brittany has had to go through this. "What did Henry say about all of this when you confronted him?"

"I didn't wait around to find out, I had to get out of there" Brittany says, visibly shivering at the fact that she had to go over all this again. "Until two days ago, I genuinely thought he loved me Rosemary."

"Wait, this happened two days ago?" Rosemary asks with wide eyes, feeling extremely shocked.

"It feels like it was weeks ago but… yeah" Brittany answers as she looks Rosemary in the eye. "Two days ago" she says in disbelief. "I honestly don't know what I am going to do, I have a friend in Denver but she lives with her parents so I don't know if they would want a pregnant girl staying in their house for a long time."

"Now is not the time to worry, the benefit of being snowed in is that you can't do much about it" Rosemary says, giving Brittany a bright smile. "You may as well take it easy." Brittany nods at this with a small smile. "When is the baby due?"

"They said around Christmas" Brittany replies.

"Don't worry then" Rosemary optimistically says. "First babies tend to be late, I know mine was."

Rosemary and Brittany end up chatting for a little longer under Rosemary excuses herself so that she can give Brittany some time to relax and rest.

/

"Wow, look at this thing" Santana says in amazement while looking at an old style type of computer at what used to be the lodge check-in desk. "We had one of these when I was younger but technology has moved on so much now that these just look so old fashioned."

"Great, now I will need to get a new computer" Charlie says with a sign. "I can't imagine how expensive it will be."

"Under a thousand bucks and it would be a heck of a lot faster than this thing" Santana says as she points at the computer.

"Under a thousand dollars?" Charlie questions as Santana looks at all the photos behind the reception desk. "We must have paid three times that for that computer."

"I know right" Santana replies. "Is this Rosemary?" Santana asks, pointing at one of the pictures.

"Yes" Charlie replies after he puts his glasses on.

"That's you?"

"Yes, that's me too" Charlies answers again.

"Who are they?" Santana asks about the other people in the picture.

"Well, that's a long story" Charlie says. "Sure you want to hear it?"

/

"Check this out" Santana says when she enters Brittany's bedroom later that day. "I have to show you something."

"Ok, but me first" Brittany says while grabbing Santana's hand and placing it on her pregnant belly.

"What?" Santana asks with a smile.

"You have to be patient" Brittany says as she cheekily smirks back.

"Ok, well I know why this place was shut down and why Rosemary…" Santana starts.

"… Is so strange and weird?" Brittany finishes.

"Yeah" Santana says, laughing lightly. "It turns out that Rosemary had a daughter who then married when she was my age and then she and her husband had a little girl and… oh" Santana says as she looks at her hand on Brittany's stomach.

"You felt that right?" Brittany asks excitedly.

"Yeah" Santana smiles while looking directly into blue shining eyes. "Is that him kicking?"

"Yeah, how do you know it is a him?" Brittany asks, raising her eyebrow.

"With a kick as strong as that, it's definitely a him" Santana smirks.

"What, girls can't kick?" Brittany asks playfully.

"Yeah they can but only badasses like me" Santana says. "It could be a badass girl like me, I do think it is a boy though." Brittany just nods, the smile is still permanently on her face though. "I put ten dollars on it being a boy."

"Ok" Brittany shrugs. "Back to your story though, there's the daughter, the son in law and the baby granddaughter."

"Yeah, the son in law was a pilot so he has his own plane" Santana starts. "The three of them were on their way here when they got caught in a storm…"

"Sounds familiar…"

"Very familiar, they crashed too" Santana says.

"Oh my god, were they ok" Brittany asks worriedly.

"No one knew where the plane went down, there were searches all over Colorado" Santana begins. "A week later the plane was then found in Utah in a forest which usually occupied a lot of tourists but the storm had kept them all away. No one saw where the plane went down."

"They were dead?" Brittany asks with a frown.

"Yeah" Santana responds with a sigh. "The worst thing was that animals were in the area and eh… you know… so the bodies were hard to identify and the baby never got found at all, they think it just got dragged away."

"That's awful" Brittany says, putting her hand to her chest.

"So she shut down the lodge" Santana says.

"I am not surprised" Brittany says sadly.

"It gets worse, that same year Rosemary's husband was killed in a hunting accident" Santana adds.

"I wish I had never said I thought she was strange" Brittany says regrettably.

"Me too" Santana agrees. "I haven't even showed you the freaky thing" Santana says as she points at the photo she is holding.

"Something more freaky, I am not sure I want to know" Brittany says half-jokingly but serious as well.

"Well that's Rosemary, that's her husband and that's the son in law" Santana says as she begins to point to different people in the picture. "And that is Charlie and then there is the daughter holding the…"

"Granddaughter" Brittany says as Santana nods.

"Isn't it amazing that she looks exactly like you?" the brunette woman says.

"Kind of, not exactly" Brittany says but she can definitely see a resemblance.

"Are you joking, it freaked me out when I saw it" Santana says as she sits next to Brittany and they both stare at the photo.

"Quick, give me your hand." Brittany then takes the brunette's hand and places it on the baby bump where the baby kicks once again.

"Oh wow, those are some strong kicks" Santana says in amazement as she stares at the baby bump. "How does that feel, does it hurt?"

"It just feels kind of weird" Brittany admits.

After a while of more talking and baby kicks, Brittany lets out a big yawn.

"Wow, someone's tired" Santana observes. "I should let you get some sleep."

Brittany then nods. "Will you stay with me tonight?" Brittany asks while nervously biting her fingernails.

"Sure" Santana replies with a kind smile. "Of course I will stay with you."

"Thank you Santana" Brittany says before she moves closer to Santana and then wraps her arms around her while placing her head on Santana's chest. The sound of Santana's heart beating in Brittany's ear is very comforting to Brittany. Brittany knows she is developing strong feelings for Santana, even though they have barely known one another for a full day.

Santana knows she is probably pushing so many boundaries with some of the stuff she is feeling because she has a fiancée but she just can't seem to disconnect herself from Brittany; both physically and emotionally. All Santana wants to do when Brittany is in her arms is squeeze her tighter and never let go but she doesn't understand why she feels this way, she doesn't even feel this way about Dani. Santana sums it up that it is probably because Dani isn't the cuddling type so when Brittany cuddles Santana it is a new experience for her, a good experience. She never thought just getting a hug from someone could make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Is it so wrong that I want to kiss you?" Santana whispers when she thinks Brittany is asleep. "You look like an angel when you sleep?" Santana says as she gazes at Brittany, feeling her heart beating in her mouth almost. Santana then leans her face down towards Brittany's so that she can kiss her cheek but at the last second she gets caught out.

"What a-are you doing?" Brittany asks nervously.

"I eh… I was just going…" Santana stutters, feeling really embarrassed by her positioning; she is almost lying on top of Brittany and their faces are mere inches apart.

"You're so cute" Brittany says with a soft smile as she takes in Santana's nervous looking face. "You look like you want to speak but the words are not coming out, did you want to say something?"

"I want to kiss you" Santana blurts out before she immediately moves away from Brittany and sits at the bottom of the bed. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that" Santana apologises.

"I want you to kiss me too" Brittany replies. She is too lost in the moment to think rationally so she just lets the truth come out. She decides to rule with her heart instead of thinking with her head. "I am…" Brittany's words die on her lips when Santana turns back around and captures Brittany's lips with her own in a soft kiss.

The kiss doesn't last long but it is powerful enough to cause both women to suddenly become breathless. "I… that kiss…" Santana begins but she just can't seem to find words strong enough to convey how much that kiss amazed her.

"…Shouldn't have happened" Brittany finishes Santana's sentence while she comes back down to earth with a bump. "You have a girlfriend… correction, a fiancée and I have a complicated life."

"I know it shouldn't have happened" Santana says sadly. "It doesn't mean that I didn't like it or wanted it to happen because I did."

"Please don't say things like that Santana" Brittany says with a sigh. "I've been hurt before and I am definitely not happy for it to happen again, I fell in love with the wrong person before so I don't want that to happen again, especially since I am developing feelings for you Santana."

"I have feelings for you too" Santana says. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"I can tell you are being sincere but while you are still engaged then we can't be anything but friends" Brittany says. Brittany's relationship with Henry was not the type of relationship she thought it was so when it comes to her heart and now her unborn baby then she wants to be extremely careful.

"I understand" Santana says but it doesn't mean that she doesn't feel sad. She understands that being trapped here with Brittany probably makes things seem more magnified and in reality if she had met Brittany in the 'outside world' so to speak then maybe things would be different. Santana is not a cheater so if anything is to happen with Brittany then she has to break things off with Dani. This isn't the first time Santana has thought about potentially ending her relationship with Dani but it is definitely the first time she has thought about it without being scared because the more time she spends with Brittany the more she knows that her heart does not lie with Dani but with the other blonde.

"You don't have to stay with me tonight if it is too awkward or uncomfortable for you" Brittany says but Santana shakes it off before she moves closer to Brittany once again.

"I said I would stay with you so that's what I'm going to do" Santana says and then she opens up her arms for Brittany to cuddle into her.

* * *

 **Hope the chapter was ok, let me know what you think.**


	4. Emotions

**Thanks for reviews, follows and favourites. Here's chapter 4**

* * *

Chapter 4: Emotions

When Santana wakes up she realises that she is in the opposite position from what she was when she went to sleep. This time Santana is lying in Brittany's arms with her hand comfortably placed on the baby bump. Santana thinks it was probably the wrong thing to sleep in Brittany's bed last night because of her feelings but on the other hand, if Santana hadn't slept here last night then she would've just laid in bed worrying about Brittany being alone.

Santana slowly tries to get out of bed but she ends up waking Brittany up.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Santana asks as she turns to face the blonde.

"Yeah, but it's ok" Brittany answers with a sweet smile. Santana so desperately wants to just kiss Brittany, she can't bear the cute bed hair Brittany is sporting or the beautiful smile that has come across the blonde's face. "You look deep in thought" Brittany observes before she sits up in bed.

"I am" Santana answers.

"What were you thinking about?" Brittany asks. She secretly hopes that if Santana was regretting their kiss last night then it was because she feels bad for doing that to Dani and not because she doesn't feel anything for her.

"You" Santana replies. Even though it is just one word, it still made Brittany's heartbeat increase tenfold.

"W-what about me?" Brittany asks nervously while looking down at the bedsheets.

"About the fact that I really want to kiss you again but I don't want to complicate things" Santana answers truthfully. "I understand your feelings towards relationships and how your relationship with Henry still affects you so I am going to respect that."

"Thank you" Brittany says politely. She can't deny that she has feelings for Santana but she also doesn't want to get herself into anything too deep when she knows that Santana still has a fiancée and Brittany is still hurting from Henry. Despite the fact that it feels like Brittany met Santana years ago, the reality is that it was only a few days ago.

"Has the boy been kicking again?" Santana asks with a cheeky grin. She is convinced that the baby will be a boy so she has decided to just call it that from now on. "Was he moving around a lot?"

"The baby was kicking a little after you fell asleep last night and I could gentle feel it moving" Brittany responds. "I don't want to resign myself to thinking it is a boy just yet though because it may be a girl."

"Except that it is a boy" Santana states with another cheeky smile.

"God, you are so arrogant" Brittany says, feigning seriousness.

"There is nothing arrogant about knowing the truth" Santana says playfully.

"Does the snow still look as bad outside?" Brittany asks, breaking both women from their playful banter. "Do you think we are trapped here again all day?"

"I don't know but I better get out of here soon" Santana says. "The quicker I get to Denver the better."

"Yeah, you've got a big party awaiting you" Brittany says with a smile but the smile is fake because the thought of Santana with someone else is hurting more and more.

"That's not why…" Santana starts but Brittany cuts her off.

"Ouch" Brittany says through the pain in her stomach.

"Is it the baby?" Santana asks worriedly.

Brittany nods. "I think it was a big kick, can you go and get Rosemary" Brittany asks before Santana hurriedly stumbles out of the room and then she returns a few minutes later with Rosemary in tow, followed by Charlie.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rosemary asks when she enters the room. "Santana came running to me in a panic and I couldn't make out any word she was saying."

"I think I have made a mess" Brittany whispers to the older woman. Rosemary then looks under the covers and notices the bed is wet.

"Out" Rosemary commands to both Santana and Charlie. Charlie does as he is told but Santana remains where she is. "I said out."

"I… eh… Brittany do you want me to…" Santana says nervously but Brittany interrupts her again.

"It's ok Santana, you go outside" Brittany says with a genuine smile before Santana then leaves the room. "I am so sorry about the sheet" Brittany apologises, she feels really embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it" Rosemary assures Brittany. "It is perfectly normal, we will just change the sheet." Rosemary then goes to leave the room to get another sheet when she spots the photograph Brittany and Santana were looking at last night. "Where did that come from?" the older woman asks.

"I heard what happened" Brittany answers honestly but she has no clue how Rosemary feels because her face is blank. "I am so sorry."

"That old drunk never learned to keep his mouth shut" Rosemary replies, talking about Charlie. "Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago" Rosemary adds while looking at Brittany.

/

"They are a hundred years old" Charlie tells Santana as they look at a pair of really old wooden skis on the lodge wall.

"They look strong enough though, it's not like they are falling apart" Santana reasons while touching the objects.

"Her water broke" Rosemary announces when she enters the room carrying the laundry.

"She's ready to have the baby?" Charlie asks as Santana bites her nails and stares at Rosemary.

"I had twenty-two hours between my water breaking and having the baby" Rosemary says. "I am going to move into the room next to her and I will leave the connecting door open in case she needs me."

"Once it gets lighter outside I am going to get some help" Santana says.

"That's more than twenty miles" Rosemary says while frowning.

"I told her that" Charlie says.

"It's completely white out there, you will lose all sense of direction" Rosemary tells Santana. "You've seen the weather, you could die out there."

"I told her that too" Charlie mentions.

"I am not going to die out there" Santana objects. "Do you have energy bars?"

"Energy bars?" Rosemary queries.

"Yeah, like something to eat" Santana says.

"I could pack some roast chicken and sandwiches" Rosemary suggests. "It is like energy bars, only it is made with food."

After fifteen minutes Santana gets prepared to go. She has a backpack full of food courtesy of Rosemary and she is all kitted up with gloves, hat and scarf as well as warm clothes. Charlie also taped the old skis to Santana's shoes so she is more than ready to go.

"Right" Charlie says while standing up after putting the last piece of tape in place.

"Wish me luck" Santana says nervously.

"Good luck" Charlie says as he pats Santana on the back.

"You can do this" Santana whispers to herself determinedly. "Yes you can."

/

"Breathe… really deeply… breathe in" Rosemary coaxes Brittany as she lies on the bed propped up with a pillow. "That's it, keep breathing like that."

"This hurts" Brittany complains.

"I know sweetheart but the important thing is to keep breathing" Rosemary tells the younger girl. "Breathe in deeply then exhale out… in deeply, exhale out…"

"Why does it hurt so much?" Brittany asks through her deep breaths.

"You are doing great" Rosemary praises Brittany. As soon as Brittany's water broke Rosemary went down to the lodge library and managed to dig out an old first aid book so that she could be prepared if she had to deliver this baby herself. "Just keep breathing honey." Rosemary then wipes Brittany's sweaty forehead with a moist flannel while she times the contractions at the same time.

"Aaah… hurting" Brittany says. "Oooh… aah… why won't it stop?"

"Don't push" Rosemary tells Brittany calmly while she writes some notes in a little book.

"Don't push?" Brittany shouts, all she wants to do is push.

"No, it's not time" Rosemary nonchalantly replies.

"Oh god" Brittany says in annoyance as she smacks the bed covers.

While Rosemary tries to calm Brittany down, Charlie is down in the kitchen sterilising all of the equipment Rosemary requested him to go and collect and Santana is still out desperately trying to find some help.

"Ok, keep lying there" Rosemary tells the pregnant woman. Inside, Rosemary is pretty nervous at the thought of delivering this baby but it looks as though she has no other choice.

"I need to get up, I need to use the bathroom" Brittany protests while trying to get out of bed.

"No you don't" Rosemary says as she puts on an additional shirt for delivering the baby. "It may feel like you need the bathroom but you don't, it is just the pressure from the baby." At this point Charlie enters the room with all of the tools and he sits on a chair facing away from Brittany while he flips through another first aid book.

A few minutes later and the contractions are becoming more frequent and more painful for Brittany.

"Ok, let's try some faster breathing" Rosemary says before she demonstrates to Brittany what she wants her to do and then Brittany copies her. "Charlie, come over here with the book."

"I… eh…" Charlie stutters.

"You are going to have to suck it up and stop being such a baby" Rosemary tells the man. "I can't do this on my own so you will need to help" Rosemary explains. "Why are men so afraid of a woman giving birth, it's absolutely ludicrous." Charlie eventually does what he is told and then he stands next to Rosemary. "You are going to dictate from the book exactly what I have to do."

"Ok" Charlie nods. "We have to place a folded towel or blanket under her legs to prevent her from lying flat" Charlie says before he grabs a towel and gives it to Rosemary.

"Ok… push" Rosemary tells Brittany. "That's it, keep pushing."

"Aaaahhh" Brittany screams as she pushes.

"Now take a deep breath and prepare for the next push" Rosemary instructs. "Now, push again… keep going."

"Aaaaahhh" Brittany screams again. "I can't do this, nothing is happening" Brittany says as she pants breathlessly.

"Just be patient" Rosemary says before she asks Brittany to breathe and then push hard again.

"You do this part" Charlie whispers to Rosemary while pointing to a place in the book.

"What does it say?" Rosemary asks.

"You read it" Charlie responds.

"I don't have my reading glasses on" Rosemary says as she pushes the book away with her elbow.

"Where are your glasses and I will get them?" Charlie asks.

"Charlie, this is not the time to get squeamish" Rosemary states before she adjusts Brittany's position on the bed.

As Charlie and Rosemary attend to Brittany, Santana is still out trying to find help. She has checked her cell phone on numerous occasions but so far she has had no service. It feels like she has been walking around for hours but she is too determined to stop. She has to find help so that she can get to Denver and Brittany can get to a hospital.

/

"Breathe breathe breathe" Rosemary repeats quickly as Brittany screams out in pain.

"That's it" Charlie says as he wipes Brittany's forehead while Rosemary sits at the bottom of Brittany's legs, ready to deliver the baby.

"I can see the baby's head, it shouldn't be long now" Rosemary says as Brittany continues to push. "Another few pushes for me Brittany and then you will be finished." Brittany screams out in pain while the sweat continues to drip down her face. "Push really hard now… one big push."

"I can't… I really can't" Brittany shouts as she begins to cry a little in pain.

"Yes you can, you can do it" Charlie says supportively. "Come on, push… push."

Brittany pushes extremely hard and the baby's head comes out.

"Stop pushing, the baby's head is out" Rosemary says. "The whole head is out." Rosemary then points over to the side "Charlie, pass me that turkey baster… use the tongs." Charlie then passes the tool to Rosemary who then uses it to assist the baby. "Ok, what's next?"

"If the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck then…" Charlie reads.

"It's not, it's not… skip that part" Rosemary instructs.

"Place both hands either side of the baby's head and guide it downwards while the mother pushes until the top shoulder emerges" Charlie says as he reads the book aloud.

"Looks like the worst part is over" Rosemary tells Brittany with a smile to try and ease her panic. "Are you ready to push again?" Brittany nods at Rosemary's question before she pushes extremely hard while screeching and then the baby slowly comes out and starts to cry.

"Here he comes" Rosemary says excitedly while supporting the baby in her arms. "Oh…I got him."

"Once the baby's delivered hold the baby's face down and head down…" Charlie reads from the book.

"I know, I got this part" Rosemary says with a giant smile on her face as she looks at the tiny baby boy. Charlie then helps Rosemary wrap the baby up into a blanket before Rosemary then places the baby in Brittany's arms. "Be careful, don't pull the cord."

"Hi" Brittany says adoringly to the little baby. "Hello" Brittany says with a massive smile and then tears of happiness begin to roll down her cheeks.

/

In the distance Santana spots some lights as if it were a truck so she does her best to wave the vehicle down. About ten minutes ago she found a tarmacked road which had been cleared so she was hoping that since the snow was removed from the road then there would be traffic passing. Once the truck stops at the side of the road Santana opens the passenger door.

"Have you got any cell phone service?" Santana asks the driver.

"No, but get in and I will give you a lift into town" the driver replies. Santana knows she is taking a big risk by entering a vehicle with a strange man but she has to do something.

"Thank you" Santana says as she climbs into the truck and the guy drives off.

/

"Hey little man" Brittany coos to the baby in her arms.

"Ok Brittany, we are going to cut the umbilical cord" Rosemary tells the blonde. "You can keep the baby right where he is."

"Ok" Brittany nods.

"I am just going to grab the cord" Rosemary says before she turns to Charlie. "Can you help me over here?" Charlie just looks at Rosemary. "Oh come on, it's a placenta not a rattlesnake." Charlie then does as Rosemary asks and he helps her cut the cord. "Good work" Rosemary smiles while Charlie just goes white in the face.

Just as they are clearing up, the sound of snowmobiles outside stop everyone in their tracks.

"I am going to teach those little bastards to leave us alone" Rosemary angrily demands as she storms over to the window and looks through the blinds.

"They are coming to the front door" Charlie says when he looks out the window.

"What!" Rosemary furiously asks. "Go down there Charlie." Charlie nods his head before he exits the room. "Brittany, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Brittany responds. Ever since she gave birth she can't stop staring at the little handsome boy in her arms. "I will be fine, you go" Brittany tells Rosemary who then storms out of the room on a mission to teach those kids on the snowmobiles a lesson. On a number of occasions there has been these two boys who would drive up in their snowmobiles and hang around outside the lodge just to annoy Rosemary but they would disappear as soon as she went outside.

When Charlie gets out the front door he realises that the two kids are not alone.

"Doc, I am so glad you are here" Charlie expresses when he sees the local doctor from the hospital get off one of the snowmobiles behind one of the kids and then he sees Santana get off the other snowmobile. "Come in come in."

"Rosemary" the doctor says when he enters into the lodge and sees her.

"If I had known you were this close I wouldn't have cut the cord" Rosemary says.

"The baby's born?" Santana asks with a grin on her face.

"Yes" Rosemary answers excitedly. "Brittany says to tell you that you won your bet." Rosemary is a little confused as to what the bet meant but the look on Santana's face shows that she knows what Rosemary means.

"Yes!" Santana shouts before she fist pumps the air. "It means that it's a boy."

"I see" the doctor says.

"Will you take them into the kitchen Charlie and I will take the doctor to Brittany" Rosemary says before Charlie leads the two boys and Santana to the kitchen while the doctor and Rosemary heads upstairs.

Santana is desperate to see how Brittany is and to meet the little boy for the first time but she doesn't want to intrude when the doctor is going up to see her. All Santana could think about on the way back to the lodge was Brittany and whether she had given birth yet or not. She is pretty surprised herself at how much she cares for Brittany and the baby after not knowing them that long but then again Santana would find it hard to believe that someone with Brittany's personality would be so hard to like. Brittany has this overall persona about her that is so addictive to Santana, she feels like the more time someone spends with Brittany then the harder it would be to ever be away from her.

Santana needs to get to Denver and she needs to see Dani. Santana is one hundred percent sure what she wants and she knows exactly where her heart lies which is why she must reach Denver soon.

/

"You rest now" the doctor tells Brittany once he has examined her and the baby. He then gestures for Rosemary to follow him outside. "You did a nice job" the doctor praises Rosemary after they step outside.

"She lost a lot of blood" Rosemary says with a sigh.

"She'll be fine, there is still some residual bleeding so I am going to massage her uterus" the doctor explains. "That should take care of it."

"Was that boy who brought you here Mrs Smith's son Joe?" Rosemary asks.

"No, that was his brother Nathan. He wasn't born when you…"

"When I became a crazy old recluse" Rosemary intercepts.

"Your words not mine" the doctor says with a smile. "Long time no see. The place looks amazing, everybody misses you." Rosemary just nods at the statement before she changes the subject.

"Who is the other boy?" Rosemary asks about the kid on the other snowmobile.

"Johnathan Brown" the doctor replies.

"Hank and Thelma's son?" Rosemary asks. "They got married?"

"Yeah, they have four kids now" the doctor says.

"I see" Rosemary says with a knowing look. "I will be downstairs if you need me." Rosemary then disappears down to the kitchen while the doctor goes back to see Brittany.

/

"Can I go see the baby now?" Santana asks impatiently when Rosemary walks into the kitchen.

"Sure, but wait until the doctor is finished with her" Rosemary replies. Santana then rushes out of the room as fast as she can, much to the amusement of Charlie and Rosemary. "Charlie can you go and check the fire is on in the reception area please?" Charlie nods at Rosemary's question before he then leaves. "Do you think I am blind?" Rosemary shouts at the two boys who are finishing off the hot chocolate Charlie made them. "Did you think I wouldn't recognise those snowmobiles as being the same ones which have been harassing me?" Rosemary asks with a scowl on her face. "I could have shot you."

The boys start sniggering at the older woman.

"What?" Rosemary asks.

"You had your shotgun filled with rock salt" one of the boys replies.

"How would you know that?" the woman asks.

"The sound it made" the other boy answers this time. "It's not like you aimed at us anyway."

"Suppose I aimed this at you" Rosemary says as she holds up a wooden spatula. "Unless you want me to tell your parents."

"You don't know our parents" the first boy answers with a cheeky smirk on his face.

The smirks disappear from both of the boys' faces when Rosemary tells them all about how she knows their parents and how she can easily just tell them what their children have been doing.

/

As soon as the doctor opens Brittany's bedroom door so he can leave, Santana is standing right outside.

"Hi, is it ok if I go in?" Santana asks impatiently.

"Yeah, you're good" the doctor replies while allowing Santana entrance to the room.

"Thank you" Santana says before practically running right into the room when the doctor leaves. "Hi" she says quietly when she sees Brittany holding the baby in her arms.

"Hey, come over here" Brittany says with a smile as she beckons Santana over.

"Wow, he's beautiful Brittany" Santana says as she can't help but stare adoringly at the little boy. "He's so big as well."

"I know, he is so beautiful" Brittany complements while gazing lovingly at her son. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh my god… really?" Santana asks.

"Yeah" Brittany laughs. "We have to be careful though, I don't want to wake him up."

"Ok" Santana nods before she sits down and Brittany gently places the baby in her arms. She has never been the type of girl who fawns over babies and little kids but for some reason Brittany's son is different. It's not that Santana doesn't like kids or anything, she just isn't the type to get all emotional over new babies like some other people but this little man seems to know exactly how to catch her attention. "Have you thought of a name yet?" Santana asks while never taking her eyes off of the boy.

"I am not sure, I always loved the name Connor" Brittany says.

"Oh my, you totally have to call him that" Santana says enthusiastically. "I mean, I know I don't have a say in this so you can do what you like" Santana rambles. "I just thought Connor seemed nice but it's completely up to you."

"It's ok Santana, I value your opinion" Brittany says happily. "I think Connor Pierce has a nice ring to it."

"So do I" Santana agrees. "I don't want to let him go, I could hold him forever."

"I know what you mean, as soon as he opened up his eyes I was lost in them" Brittany says fondly. "His eyes are so blue, I literally think he can melt my heart."

Santana wants so badly to just lean down and place a delicate kiss on the little boy's cheek but she doesn't know if that would be stepping out of line so she decides against it. Holding Brittany's son makes Santana feel closer to Brittany which puts all of her feelings into turmoil again. Hopefully by the morning the snow will have melted a bit more and Santana can finally get on her way to Denver and Brittany and the baby can get checked out at the hospital.

Brittany's emotions are all over the place at the moment; one minute she is over the moon and excited that she has a little boy but then the next minute she feels sad and scared because she has a little boy. She has a son that she has to look after all by herself and that thought alone is scary enough never mind how scared Brittany feels because she has no idea how to bring up a child.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker this little one" Santana says before she passes the baby over to Brittany.

"No doubt about it" Brittany agrees.

* * *

 **That's chapter 4, let me know what you think. I will try to get chapter 5 up as soon as possible, hopefully it should be up for Tuesday.**


	5. Moving On

**Thanks for reviews/follows/favs. Here's the next chap.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Moving On

As Brittany lies in bed having a well-deserved sleep, Santana sits on the chair next to the bed and rocks little Connor to sleep. "Your mommy looks so beautiful when she sleeps" Santana whispers to the baby. "She's like an angel sent from heaven to come and rescue me from my miserable and boring life."

Connor stares up at Santana as he tries to focus his eyes on her, because he is only a few hours old then he can't focus properly yet but from the way he is looking at Santana it seems like he really likes her.

"I can tell that your mommy will be the best mommy ever" Santana says. "You are so lucky to have her as your mom and I hope one day that she will be in an important role in my life." Santana then kisses Connor on the head before she carefully lays him down so he can nap. "I think it is about time that you got a little nap too." Once Santana has put the baby down she then tiptoes over towards Brittany and places a small kiss on her cheek and then she leaves the room.

/

Rosemary is sitting in the reception room playing the piano when Charlie walks in. As soon as Rosemary finishes her melody Charlie claps his hands loudly causing him to startle the woman. "Aw Rosemary…"

"Don't sneak up on me" Rosemary shouts, interrupting Charlie's sentence.

"Come on, don't be mad at me" Charlie says. "I have missed hearing you play. That was beautiful."

Rosemary clears her throat before she takes a sip of wine. "Help yourself to a glass of wine" she says to the man as she gestures to the bottle at the side. "Fill my glass up too."

With the alcohol flowing it doesn't take long for Rosemary and Charlie to start playing the piano and reminiscing about old times.

"We did it" Rosemary announces with a slight slur in her voice. "I did think you were going to be sick at one point."

"Yeah" Charlie says as he drunkenly laughs.

"You should have seen yourself in those yellow rubber gloves as you held the first aid book" Rosemary says with a laugh.

"I'm not going to forget about that turkey baster" Charlie says before he bursts into a fit of laughter.

"Oh god… I don't think I will ever be able to use that thing again" Rosemary says as she laughs herself.

"It does my heart good to hear you laugh" Charlie says happily. "It has been a while, there used to be so much laughter in this place."

"Yes there was" Rosemary says as her laughter dies down. "It was a long time ago."

"Do you remember when we had that huge group of people from Atlanta here?" Charlie asks causing Rosemary to start laughing again. "Remember when Kevin made that bet with that guy?" the mention of Rosemary's late husband Kevin causes the woman's laughter to completely stop.

"I wish you wouldn't mention him" Rosemary says as she turns to face away from Charlie just as tears begin to gather in her eyes.

"Who?" Charlie says confused. "The guy from Atlanta."

"No, Kevin" Rosemary answers as her throat clogs up.

"Kevin was my best friend" Charlie starts while he looks at Rosemary. "I think about him every single day."

"I try very hard not to think of him" Rosemary responds harshly while wiping away a stray tear on her cheek.

"Why?" Charlie asks. "He loved you." Rosemary shakes her head before the tears come streaming out.

"Why did he leave me if he loved me?" Rosemary asks emotionally before she stands up and slaps the piano with her hand. "Why did he leave me then?" Rosemary then leaves the room and ends up in her bedroom staring at a picture of herself, Kevin, their daughter, their son in law and their granddaughter. All these memories of Kevin and the fact that Brittany looks so much like Rosemary's past is upsetting for Rosemary. She feels like she was in a place where she could try and put what happened to the back of her mind but these past few days have just brought all these bad memories back to the surface.

/

"So why did he leave her?" Santana asks Charlie when she enters the room.

"You heard all of that?" Charlie asks as he sips the rest of his glass of wine.

"Yeah" Santana says quietly. "The baby and Brittany were sleeping so I came down here to give them some peace when I heard you two."

"I see" Charlie says.

"What was she talking about?" Santana asks.

"Her husband Kevin" Charlie replies as he pours another glass of wine.

"He left her?" Santana asks confused. "You told me that he was killed in a hunting accident."

"Yep, a solo hunting accident" Charlie answers. "Think about it" Charlie says as Santana looks deep in thought.

"He killed himself?" Santana says as she frowns.

"I've never known the term solo hunting accident to mean anything different" Charlie says as he looks Santana in the eye. "Would you like some wine?" Charlie doesn't wait for answer so he passes Santana a glass half filled with wine.

"You guys decided to celebrate" Santana says as she looks at the bottle of wine.

"Nooo" Charlie slurs out. "That's just an everyday wine we used to sell."

"This is an everyday wine?" Santana asks as she examines the bottle. "It looks expensive to me."

"The decent wines are in the cellar" Charlie says.

"Can I look?" Santana asks with a smile.

"Wellll" Charlie slurs. "Rosemary doesn't trust me with the key for the cellar for some reason" Charlie says bemused causing Santana to chuckle.

"I can just take a peak" Santana suggests to which Charlie shrugs before he leads Santana to the window of the cellar and he discusses the wines with her.

/

"Charlie the ambulance is here" Rosemary shouts to the older man who then goes out to the front door to meet them. "Are you ready Brittany?" Rosemary asks the younger girl as she carries the baby in her arms.

"Yeah" Brittany replies with a nod before the four of them and the baby walk outside to the ambulance.

"We will miss you" Rosemary says as she and Charlie help Brittany and the baby into the back of the vehicle.

"Thank you guys so much" Brittany says with gratitude before she looks at Santana. "Good luck with the car."

"Thanks" Santana says before she kisses Brittany's cheek. Since the roads are clear enough for vehicles now, Brittany and the baby are heading to the hospital to get checked over while Santana is going to see if she can get her car fixed before she heads to Denver.

"Bye" Brittany says waving before the ambulance drives off and Charlie, Rosemary and Santana wave at the moving vehicle.

"I am going to see if my car is sorted yet" Santana says before she hugs Rosemary and Charlie. "I am really grateful to both of you for what you have done for me and for Brittany."

"Good luck" Charlie tells the girl.

"When your car is fixed, come back before you leave for Denver and say goodbye" Rosemary says.

"I will" Santana says with a smile before she heads off to the nearest garage in the recovery truck with her car on the back.

/

"Charlie, where's the car keys?" Rosemary shouts when she appears in the kitchen all dressed up.

"Wow" Charlie says quietly as he takes in the woman's appearance.

"Will you close your mouth?" Rosemary scolds.

"Why do you want the keys?" Charlie asks while scratching his head.

"Brittany forgot her purse" Rosemary answers as she holds up the black, leather object. "I have to get to the hospital to give her it."

"You're not thinking of driving" Charlie says but Rosemary just smiles. "You haven't driven in a car in twelve years."

"You haven't been sober in twelve years" Rosemary counters with a cheeky smile.

"I haven't had a drink at all this morning thank you very much" Charlie says as the pair of them reach the old looking car.

"Give me the key" Rosemary demands.

"Are you going to be difficult about this? "Charlie asks causing Rosemary to raise an eyebrow.

After a few minutes of going back and forth Charlie realises that he probably won't win this argument, he's never won an argument against Rosemary before so he doesn't reckon that that will change any time soon, so it winds up that Rosemary drives both of them to the hospital.

/

"Hey little man" Brittany says as she gets out of her hospital bed and picks her son out of his bassinette. Connor started crying a few minutes ago after the nurse checked on him so Brittany wanted to pick him up so that she could settle him and he could have a nap.

Just as Brittany picks the baby up she sees a shadow behind her so she turns around and notices Rosemary.

"You forgot this" Rosemary says as she holds up the bag.

"Thank you" Brittany says with a smile.

"You look a lot better" Rosemary says with a relieved sigh. She is glad that Brittany finally got to the hospital to get proper care after she gave birth.

"So do you" Brittany replies before she cringes at herself. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out that way." Brittany then places the baby back in his bed. "I meant that you look good."

"Thank you" Rosemary says with a smile before she moves closer to look at Connor. "How's the little guy, have you named him yet."

"His name is Connor, Santana helped me pick it" Brittany says with a smile. "I never thought I would be the one to name him but as soon as I saw him I knew what I wanted his name to be."

"He's a handsome boy with a handsome name" Rosemary says. "He's so precious."

"I know" Brittany agrees. "Did Santana leave town?"

"She won't without saying goodbye" Rosemary assures Brittany before she decides to bring up a more sensitive subject. "You haven't called your parents" Rosemary says causing Brittany to just look at her. "The nurse told me."

"You know what the situation is" Brittany says with a sigh.

"Maybe it has changed since the baby is here" Rosemary says as she sits on the bed next to Brittany.

"I doubt it" Brittany says annoyed.

"They should be told" Rosemary says gently but it still causes Brittany to sigh. "I can call them if you want, I really don't mind."

"If you are sure but I really don't think it will make any difference" Brittany says with a shrug.

/

"Nice car, is it yours?" a policeman asks Santana when she exits the garage and goes towards her car.

"Eh… yeah" Santana asks confused.

"GET UP AGAINST THE VEHICLE" the policeman shouts as he and his colleague pull out their guns.

"Whoa… whoa, what's going on?" Santana asks nervously as she holds her hands in the air and leans against her car.

"Spread your arms and legs" the female colleague shouts.

"What is this?" Santana asks confused before she is pressed against her car.

Not only fifteen minutes later and Santana finds herself at the police station. She has been arrested for abduction because apparently someone called the police and said that a blonde woman had been abducted by the driver belonging to the license plate of Santana's vehicle.

"You have one phone call and that's it" a policeman barks at Santana before she dials a number on the phone.

"Hey, it's me" Santana says before 'where are you?' is shouted back at her. "I was about to leave when the car got fixed but I got held up, I will be there soon" Santana says but it falls on deaf ears. "Look, I know I keep saying that Dani but I will be in Denver soon." There is a short silence before Dani says 'you better be, you are letting me down big time Santana.' Santana knows that what she needs to tell Dani will inevitably hurt her so she really does want to get to Denver so she can speak to Dani in person, she owes the girl that at least. "Dani, I didn't abduct anyone" Santana defends after Dani questioned her about it but the girl is really not in the mood for listening to Santana.

Telling Dani that she wants to break up over the phone is too cowardly in Santana's opinion so she really has to get to Denver if these stupid police officers would let her leave.

"I will be there in…" Santana starts but all she hears is a dialling tone.

"Time's up ma'am" the police officer tells Santana.

"Can I make one more phone call please?" Santana asks but instead of an answer the policeman just smirks at her before taking her back to her cell. "Call Rosemary Sutton at Rosemont Inn."

"Why would I call that old crazy woman?" another policeman asks.

"Just do it, she will explain all of this" Santana says.

/

As Rosemary walks towards Brittany's hospital room with some food for the girl she hears Brittany talking to someone.

"I didn't want to that's why I left you that note" Brittany says, sounding frustrated.

"But you didn't give me a chance to explain" the man says to Brittany.

"Selling my baby is not something you can just explain Henry" Brittany states. She is absolutely furious that Henry has suddenly turned up looking for her, she left home to get away from him.

"Ok, ok" Henry says. "It's our baby." Brittany sighs. "The money was for us, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It sure was a surprise" Brittany says harshly before looking at the tall man, dressed in his designer clothes and expensive jewellery.

"How could you think that I would do anything to harm you and the baby?" Henry asks which causes Brittany to tut and shake her head. She was having a nice peaceful moment with her son when Henry suddenly appeared in her room, acting all caring and loving. "This is for the baby?"

"How?" Brittany asks with a sarcastic scoff before she rolls her eyes. "The money isn't going to the baby."

"It proves how much they are going to love him" Henry tries to reason with a sickly sweet voice. "This is for a new life, a life where you can go to college and you can..."

"Henry there is something I need to ask you" Brittany says, interrupting Henry. "I want you to be honest with me." Henry then nods at Brittany's words. "In the beginning, did you really love me?"

"Of course baby, you know I did… of course I loved you" Henry says. "I loved you then as much as I love you now."

"You don't love me now" Brittany says with a sigh before she shakes her head again.

"Baby, I do love you" Henry says as he moves closer to the blonde. "You know that."

"I wish you knew how much I wanted to believe you" Brittany says.

"Honey, every word I am telling you is the truth" Henry tries to emphasise but it is to no avail.

"I just can't anymore, I can't do this" Brittany declares.

"Believe what you want" Henry replies with a sigh. "I am serious though, we can split the money. We can have half each."

"I am not giving up my baby" Brittany says resolutely.

"Our baby, we both decide" Henry says as he gets a little more aggressive, clearly frustrated that Brittany isn't doing what he wants. "You can't keep it, it would have no life while you work at a dead end job in Walmart" Henry says as he frowns.

"If I have to work in an underpaid job then I will because it means I will be able to give my son a life" Brittany says determinedly. No matter what happens, Brittany loves her son and there is no way she is going to give him up.

"You're thinking emotionally" Henry utters. "You are not thinking about what is best for him and you."

"Will you keep your voice down?" Brittany says angrily as she goes over to Connor. "He's sleeping, ok."

"What if I get them to get us more money?" Henry suggests but he is met with a frown and a shake of the head from Brittany.

"You better go now" Brittany says annoyed.

"Look, I am not going anywhere" Henry says angrily before he grabs Brittany's arm.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER" Rosemary shouts as she storms into the room and begins to hit Henry with her purse.

"Lady, what are…?"

"Get away from her" Rosemary demands before she pulls Henry's jacket partly over his head and then she drags him out of the room and then out of the hospital.

"Rosemary" the doctor shouts before he calls for someone to call 911.

"Don't mind me" Rosemary says before she pushes the guy and then kicks his shin.

"What is going on?" the doctor asks outside of the hospital when a police car turns up.

"What's the problem here?" the policeman asks as he exits his vehicle.

"There is a mother and baby in there" Rosemary starts as she points into the hospital. "And this man was bothering them."

"I am the father" Henry yells. "I have rights."

"Let's see" Rosemary says as she rolls up her sleeve. "You molested the girl when she was fifteen and now you tried to sell her baby." The policeman and the crowd gathered outside all stare at Henry before Rosemary continues. "What part of that is going to sound good to a judge?"

"Excuse me ma'am" the policeman says politely while butting in. "Who are you?"

"This is Rosemary Sutton officer" the doctor says.

"You're Rosemary Sutton?" the officer questions.

"Yeah, why?" Rosemary asks angrily with attitude while waving her hands.

"You're phone lines are down, we just sent a car out to the lodge to ask about the woman that abducted that pregnant woman" the officer explains which causes Rosemary to glare in confusion.

"What woman?" Rosemary asks before the officer shows her a picture of Santana. "She didn't abduct anyone, the girl and her baby are right inside. You can ask them yourself."

"You can't keep me from my baby" Henry says as he tries to get back into the hospital but the doctor and policeman stop him.

"Is Danny still sheriff?" Rosemary asks.

"Yeah" the policeman replies.

"You tell Danny that I am going to call him in ten minutes and that I want to hear that this girl has been released" Rosemary says slowly while pointing at the picture of Santana. The policeman nods at Rosemary before she looks at Henry. "Are you still here?"

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" Henry asks annoyed.

"Yes" Rosemary answers smiling. "Yes I do." Rosemary then disappears back into the hospital with the doctor leaving Henry alone with the policeman.

/

"Ok, are you ready?" Brittany asks from her hospital bed as she holds up Santana's phone so she can take a picture of Santana with Connor in her arms.

"Yeah" Santana says before she smiles at the camera as she holds the young boy in her arms.

"Aw, you look cute together" Brittany says, admiring the picture of her son and Santana.

"Let's take a picture of all three of us" Santana says excitedly before she sits on the bed next to Brittany, still holding Connor in her arms.

"Ok" Brittany agrees before they take a whole range of photos.

"Do you mind if I make a copy of that photo for Rosemary, I don't think she has e-mail yet?" Santana asks.

"Of course not" Brittany says with a smile.

"So I heard that you were going to be living there until New Year's" Santana says.

"Yeah, I don't want to outstay my welcome though" Brittany says with a laugh as she watches Santana put Connor back in his bed.

"No you don't want to do that" Santana laughs. "I heard that she threw that guy out on the street because he was harassing you."

"Yeah, she can be pretty scary" Brittany says with a smile.

"We should know" Santana says. "She held a gun to us when we first met her."

"Oh I know" Brittany responds before both women start laughing. "Car's all fixed then."

"All fixed, yep" Santana says while looking at Brittany. She wishes that she could just blurt out to Brittany what she feels but she can't because Brittany is still hurt and confused about the whole Henry thing so Santana needs to tread lightly at the moment.

"Are the roads all clear then?" Brittany asks as she leans over and takes Connor's small hand in her own.

"All clear, I should be in Denver in no time" Santana says.

"Good" Brittany says, looking a little sad.

"I hate saying goodbye" Santana says.

"I know but you have to go there" Brittany replies and Santana nods. The sooner Santana leaves then the sooner she can get to Denver and then get back here for Brittany.

"Yeah, I better get going" Santana says half-heartedly. "I… eh… bye I guess" Santana says before laughing nervously.

"Yeah" Brittany says before she leans in to give Santana a kiss on the cheek but at the last second Santana moves and then lightly presses her lips to Brittany's.

Santana doesn't know how Brittany feels, she can tell that Brittany feels something for her but that all might have been hyped up too much due to the fact that they were trapped together. Maybe Brittany doesn't like her as much as she likes Brittany but that doesn't matter, what does matter is that Santana is going to break up with Dani and she is going to have Brittany and Connor in her life if they let her. Even if Brittany just wants to be friends then Santana will accept that even though she hopes that after a bit apart that Brittany will realise she feels the same way as Santana.

"Have a safe journey" Brittany tells Santana.

"Thanks" Santana replies with a soft smile before she looks at the baby one last time. "I really should go before I end up driving in the dark." Santana then kisses Brittany on the cheek. "Take care of my man here."

"I will" Brittany says as they both look at the baby before Santana then leaves the hospital.

/

She's here. Santana is finally in Denver and now she is parking up in Dani's drive. The nervousness Santana feels is enough to make her feel sick, she isn't nervous because she is unsure about her decision but because of how her decision could hurt Dani. The last thing Santana ever wants to do is hurt Dani but if she stayed with Dani then she would wind up hurting her anyway because she knows that she doesn't love the girl the way she is supposed to, the way she loves B…

"Santana, is that you?" Santana hears from outside of her car window so she looks up and is met with the image of Dani's mom.

"Hi, Mrs…" Santana begins as she gets out of the car but Dani's mom cuts her off.

"Never mind the pleasantries, my daughter has been waiting days for you young lady" Dani's mom says harshly.

"I know that but…" Santana gets cut off once again when Dani's mom gets in her own car and then drives off. "Nice speaking to you too" Santana mumbles sarcastically before she goes over to the front door and rings the bell.

It isn't long before Santana is inside.

"He didn't really open his eyes much but look at him" Santana says fondly as she stares at a picture of Connor. Santana didn't get much chance before she was roped into a dinner Dani made but now that dinner is over, it is time for Santana to fess up. She wanted to ease into what she was saying so that she didn't hurt Dani by blurting it out. Dani was not believing Santana's story about how she was days late to turn up so Santana brought out pictures of the inn and the snow to prove that she really was trapped. While flicking through the pictures though she landed on a picture of Connor and ended up getting lost in the picture of the boy.

"Yeah, I guess he is cute" Dani replies but really she isn't interested in the baby. "You said that you came straight here once the snow cleared."

"I did" Santana says as she looks at Dani before she looks back at the pictures on her phone.

"Well you seemed to have time for quite the photoshoot" Dani says, annoyance evident in her tone. "Santana what is going on?" Dani asks but Santana doesn't get a chance to speak. "All you did at dinner was either sit quiet or talk about that baby and it's mother, all I heard was silence or Brittany Brittany Brittany."

"Dani, I have to tell…"

"I don't understand why you are showing me pictures of some stranger's baby" Dani says with a huff. "You are acting like it is your own kid."

"She is not a stranger" Santana defends. "I met her and I got to know her…"

"Real well apparently" Dani butts in. "You like her better than me don't you?"

Santana's hesitation says it all, she probably doesn't need to even open her mouth now because the way she has acted so far and the things she has said have clearly made it obvious to Dani.

"You do" Dani says before a tear comes down her face. "You love her."

"I never meant to…"

"Get out" Dani starts off calmly but she soon turns angry. "GO, GET OUT."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think, chapter six will be up soon.**


	6. Happy Christmas

**Thanks for reviews/follows/favourites. My apologies for taking so long to update.**

 **In response to a review, Brittany is 19 and Santana is 22.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Happy Christmas

"I don't understand how you can say that" Rosemary says down the phone as Charlie looks on. "He is your grandson." The person on the other end of the line keeps talking until she says something that surprises Rosemary. "How did that happen?" Rosemary asks. "She was how old?" Rosemary's face has now turned a very pale white. "You have no knowledge of who left her there or w-why?" Rosemary asks, she is now beginning to stutter.

A moment of silence takes over Rosemary as she tries to absorb and digest what she has just heard on the phone.

"I uh… yeah, I'm still here" Rosemary says as she holds her chest and tries not to let any tears slip. "I do understand that you have strong religious beliefs, I am curious though, which religion is it that you… oh really… well, I am surprised" Rosemary says. "The whole time we have been talking you haven't said anything Christian at all, all you said is…" Rosemary is then met with a dialling tone. "Goodbye and Merry Christmas to you too" Rosemary says to herself as she hangs up.

"I see the phone is working again" Charlie observes.

"Yeah" Rosemary nods.

"Are you alright?" Charlie asks.

"I'm fine" Rosemary says bravely. "I am ok."

Rosemary heads back to her bedroom after telling Charlie that she was tired and needed to rest but the truth was that she just needed some alone time to process what Brittany's mother had just told her. Brittany's mom had said that Brittany was adopted which makes all Rosemary's crazy scenarios seem more real. If Brittany was adopted then that could quite possibly mean that Rosemary's theory could be correct.

As Rosemary looks at a photograph of her family many Christmases ago, she can definitely see how Brittany looks so much like her daughter Laura. When Laura gave birth to her own little girl, the baby was the spitting image of her mom and at the moment Brittany is almost like the spitting image of what Laura looked like at nineteen. They have the same facial structure and their mannerisms are very similar, right down to the way their lips twitch into a tiny smile when they are nervous.

When Rosemary finds a picture of her granddaughter sitting on the grass next to the lodge during a mild summer she can't help but think of Brittany and imagine that this is what Brittany looked like when she was younger. She is convinced more than ever that Brittany must be her granddaughter, she knows it seems like a long shot but in her heart Rosemary knows what she feels.

/

"Merry Christmas" the doctor says happily as he enters the lodge on Christmas morning. "I have a surprise for you two" he tells Rosemary and Charlie before he moves to the side to reveal Brittany and little baby Connor. "Look who managed to get out of hospital for Christmas."

"Hi" Brittany says nervously as she tries to wave and keep a firm hold of her son at the same time.

"It's so good to see you" Rosemary says with a smile before she goes over to Brittany and the baby.

"Connor and Brittany are both healthy enough to be home so no more hospital" the doctor says.

"Excellent, just in time for Christmas dinner then" Rosemary says with a smile. "Charlie can you take Brittany and Connor up to their room please?"

Charlie nods before he takes the mother and son upstairs.

"Everything is ok with the baby and Brittany then?" Rosemary asks the doctor.

"Everything is perfectly fine, both Brittany and Connor are perfectly fit and healthy" the doctor replies causing the older woman to break out into a large grin. Rosemary can't help the happy feeling that comes across her when she thinks of the possibility of Brittany being her granddaughter and Connor being her great grandson. Even if she isn't related to the mother and her son then it doesn't matter because Rosemary has developed a fondness for both of them anyway after their stay in her lodge.

"You know Rosemary, I have never seen you look this happy in a long time" the doctor tells his old friend. "I know we lost touch for a while but it is good to see you looking so positive."

"Thank you" Rosemary replies.

"I think Brittany and her little boy have a good effect on you" the doctor muses.

"Yeah" Rosemary agrees before she turns serious. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Well of course" the doctor replies before him and Rosemary go over and sit at one of the tables.

/

"Don't look at me as if I am crazy" Rosemary says defensively. "I know it seems a little farfetched but I am telling you, that girl is my granddaughter."

"Ok, I believe you" the doctor replies. To begin with he did think the story was a little farfetched and a little too fairy-tale like given that the only person to be stranded here since the fatal accident was supposed to be Rosemary's granddaughter. It seemed a little coincidental but when the doctor watched how expressive Rosemary got about her theory and about Brittany then it made him actually think that she could be right, fate does exist after all.

"Good" Rosemary says with a nod of her head.

"Are you going to do a DNA test?" the doctor enquires but Rosemary shakes her head.

"No, there is no need for a DNA test" Rosemary says with a shrug. "I know in my heart that Brittany is my granddaughter and that's all that matters to me." the doctor smile gently at Rosemary, he is glad that the old Rosemary is back. "Are you going to Ben's for Christmas?"

"No, he is going to his mother-in-law's this year" the doctor replies. Ben is his only son and usually they spend Christmas as a big family but unfortunately Ben's wife's mom broke her leg so she is unable to travel down for Christmas so Ben, the kids and his wife are all going up to spend Christmas with her. "They offered me to join them but unfortunately I wouldn't make it back in time for my work at the hospital so I decided to just stay here" the doctor explains. "Ever since my wife passed, Christmas hasn't been the same anyway so I may as well just stay at home."

"You should join us here for Christmas dinner" Rosemary suggests. "There is plenty of food to go around plus I want to thank you for taking good care of Brittany and Connor."

"I don't want to impose on you" the doctor says politely.

"Nonsense, you are not imposing" Rosemary disagrees before she stands up. "You are staying for dinner and that is final."

"Thank you very much Rosemary" the doctor says.

"Watch yourself out there doc when you travel home, some roads are still a little slippery" Charlie says as he walks into the room.

"Dr Stevens is joining us for Christmas dinner" Rosemary tells Charlie who just scowls back. It is no secret that Charlie is a little jealous of the doctor, back in the day Dr Stevens was a good friend of Rosemary and Kevin so it put Charlie's nose out of joint slightly.

"Please, call me Richard" Dr Steven's says. Outside of work he prefers to be called by his first name only.

"Brittany and Connor are all settled into their room and they are both having a nap" Charlie says before he disappears into the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home Richard, I am just going to check on the food preparation for later" Rosemary announces before she then goes to the kitchen as well.

/

"How are you?" Rosemary asks as she takes a seat on the bed.

"I am good" Brittany says with a smile. "Thank you so much for allowing Connor and I to stay here."

"You can stay as long as you like" Rosemary replies.

"I don't want to outstay my welcome" Brittany says politely but Rosemary waves it off.

"This is your home now Brittany, that's if you want it to be" Rosemary says, shocking Brittany slightly.

"Rosemary…" Brittany tries to object but Rosemary stops her.

"You don't need to run away anymore" Rosemary says. "I am not saying you need to stay here if you don't want to but if you do then you are more than welcome."

"Thank you so much, you are such a good person Rosemary" Brittany says before hugging the woman. "I don't think my parents could ever be this nice to someone."

"Speaking of your parents…" Rosemary starts nervously while wringing her hands together. "Did you know that you were adopted?"

"Yeah" Brittany answers sadly. "My parents never let me forget it."

"Do you know anything about your birth parents?" Rosemary asks tentatively.

"Nope, only that they left me when I was one year old because they didn't love me" Brittany says with a shrug. She's never understood why her parents left her but it's not for the want of trying. Brittany has tried on many occasions to track down her biological parents but she hasn't managed to get any leads at all as to who they are.

"That's not true, you were the most loved little girl in the world" Rosemary says, confusing the young blonde. She then explains her theory to Brittany and tells her all about the accident her daughter had and how Brittany would've wound up being adopted by the couple.

"So you really think I am your granddaughter?" Brittany asks with a slight smile.

"Yes, yes I do" Rosemary answers simply. "I know you think it is crazy but in a crazy way it all makes sense, the reason I could barely look at you when I first met you and why I feel such a bond to you and the baby just now."

"It is a little strange that I look like your late daughter" Brittany thinks aloud.

"No matter whether you believe me or not, the lodge is still your home if you want it" Rosemary says before she excuses herself to let Brittany rest.

/

"There is someone here to see you Brittany" Rosemary announces happily as she and Charlie then gently shove Santana into the room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Brittany asks with a smile but instead of answering with words, Santana just pulls Brittany into a deep kiss.

"Mind if I borrow the baby?" Rosemary asks as she moves further into the room. Both women mumble something incoherently so Rosemary picks Connor up. "I think that was a yes."

"I think so too" Charlie adds before he leads Rosemary and the baby out of the room.

"I love you Brittany" Santana admits after they both pull out of the kiss. "I know you are not ready for anything yet but I love you and I want to be there for you and Connor."

"Do you mean that?" Brittany asks nervously.

"With my whole heart" Santana answers. "I know you have been hurt in the past and you find it hard to trust people but I promise you babe, I am utterly in love with you and Connor. Life can be cruel sometimes but after only a few days with you I can tell that you mean a thousand times more to me than anyone else ever has, including Dani."

"I love you too" Brittany admits shyly. She has known for a while that she loves Santana but love is scary for her because she thought she was in love before and look how that turned out. "But we need to take things slow."

"We can, I want to do everything I can to prove to you that I am not Henry or anything like him" Santana says as she tucks Brittany's hair behind her ear.

"I know that already" Brittany says before she kisses Santana quickly. "I've never been with anyone properly except from Henry so this is still relatively new to me plus I have a baby now as well."

"I want to be in Connor's life too" Santana says as her heart pounds at the thought of the little boy. "I want both of you in my life, I am not suggesting that you make me his other mom or anything but I want to be that person that is always there for you and him, that person that will love you both forever and always."

"Santana, you are making me cry" Brittany says emotionally before laughing a little. "You are so sweet, these are happy tears."

"Come here" Santana demands gently with a soft smile before she pulls the blonde in for another sweet kiss.

"I love you Santana" Brittany says honestly before she stares straight into Santana's eyes.

"I love you too" Santana says with a smile before she playfully tickles Brittany. "Are you going to invite me to stay for dinner or…?" Santana asks while trailing off and earning a laugh from Brittany.

"Sure" Brittany says with a wide grin. "Would you like to have Christmas dinner with us?"

"I don't know, maybe it would be better for me to spend it all alone in a strange place rather than with the two people who I am utterly in love with" Santana answers playfully.

"Two people…"

"I love little Connor just as much as I love you, I meant what I said Britt" Santana explains.

"Let's go down for dinner before you end up making me cry happy tears again" Brittany says before laughing and kissing Santana once more.

/

"Let me understand this" Santana says as she tries to get her head around Rosemary's story. "So your daughter, son in law and granddaughter all went missing after the crash and then the two adults were found but not your granddaughter?" Santana asks to which Rosemary nods. "You also think that the one year old who was dropped off at the hospital two months after the accident is the same kid that was adopted by the Pierce's and the same kid as your grandchild."

"Correct" Rosemary says.

"Right" Santana says confused.

"I know how it sounds but I know Brittany is my granddaughter, I only have to look at her" Rosemary says. "Fate is what brought Connor and Brittany into my life."

"Fate seems to play a big part with regards to those two" Santana says with a laugh. She has to admit that she is convinced that it was fate that brought the two into her life as well.

"Can we begin eating now?" Charlie asks after breaking the short silence that overtook the room.

"I've not eaten in a while so I think that sounds good" Santana says before chuckling. "Getting to the girl and boy I love was my main priority this morning so I never took the time to eat."

"Aw… that's sweet" Brittany says as she kisses Santana's cheek. She can't believe how happy and excited she feels right now, not only has she gained a proper family here at the lodge but she has managed to find herself a stable environment to bring her son up in.

"Happy Christmas everyone" Charlie says as he holds his glass up in a toast before everyone repeats his words.

For the first time in almost two decades Rosemary has managed to smile on Christmas day and it's all thanks to Brittany. If Brittany and Santana hadn't turned up at the lodge that night then Rosemary and Charlie would once again spend Christmas day like it was any other day; eating stew and arguing before spending the rest of the day alone.

/

Once the Christmas festivities are over, everyone's attention then turns to the New Year's Eve party that Rosemary is planning. Years and years ago Rosemary's famous parties were the talk of everyone until those fateful events that ultimately turned Rosemary's world upside down. It goes without saying that Rosemary misses her daughter and Kevin but due to Brittany's arrival and the support of Charlie then Rosemary feels like she has a new lease of life and she's determined to not let her life go off track again.

"There are only a few days until the party so I need all hands on deck Charlie" Rosemary says annoyed after Charlie decide to play around with the new computer rather than helping. "You still work for me."

"Yes and you never let me forget it" Charlie replies before sighing and then turning off the computer. "What would you like me to do?"

"I would like you to accompany Santana into town, we need more things for the party" Rosemary says before handing Charlie a list. "I don't trust you with the money because I know you will spend it all on booze so I am giving Santana full control of it."

"I'm ready to go, come on Charl" Santana says as she enters the room with Brittany and Connor. "The quicker we go, the quicker I can get back to bathe Connor so that Brittany can have her afternoon nap."

"Let's go then" Charlie says and then he leaves with Santana.

"What can I do to help?" Brittany asks Rosemary.

"Nothing, you sit down and relax with little Connor" Rosemary answers as she waves off Brittany's question. "You only gave birth a short time ago so you need to rest."

"At least let me do something to help, I would feel guilty if you didn't let me contribute to helping after all you have done for me" Brittany says truthfully, she has never be one to take advantage of someone.

"You are family Brittany" Rosemary says with a smile.

"Which is more the reason I should help" Brittany argues and after a few moments of going back and forward Brittany manages to convince Rosemary to let her help out in the kitchen. "You are a really good cook, I would love for you to show me how to make some of your legendary recipes" Brittany tells the older woman.

"I wouldn't say they were legendary, they are just pretty basic homely foods" Rosemary says with a smile.

"Well Charlie seems to think they are legendary, every single day he talks about a new recipe" Brittany says as she cuts up some carrots. "I know you are only opening the lodge to guests for the New Year period but have you had any thoughts on whether you want to fully reopen after that?"

"I don't know dear, it feels like they would be a lot to do to get this place back up and running" Rosemary explains. "Times have changed, I can barely work all these modern computers Santana convinced Charlie to get."

"I understand but if you decide to reopen then I am more than happy to help" Brittany says. "It's just an idea but perhaps I could work for you and that way I can help you out like you have helped me and I can also look after Connor at the same time. Obviously I wouldn't want paid since you are letting me stay here rent free."

"I would pay you" Rosemary says, clearly seriously thinking about reopening.

"Santana could set up a computerised booking system, Charlie could take care of the maintenance and I could clean and look after the reception desk" Brittany suggests. "Santana can also help out to begin with out with her job if she doesn't mind to help us get things running."

"Maybe, I don't want you to feel like you have to help me because you owe me" Rosemary states. "I will only let you help me if you actually want to, I don't want you to feel forced."

"Rosemary I would love to help, this would be the perfect job for me" Brittany says with a smile. "Connor would be here all the time and I can put some of my skills to use."

"I don't want to rush anything but if the New Year party and bookings go smoothly then we can maybe come to some sort of plan" Rosemary says, earning her a beaming smile from Brittany.

* * *

 **Hope the chapter was ok, let me know what you think.**


End file.
